warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Death before Dishonor
A joint story that is Authored by Lither, Patriot398, NecrusIV and SniperGhost, featuring Grey Knights (Templar of the Azure Flame), Along side the Heralds of Coming Doom and the Angels of Acquittance, fighting Daemons and Chaos Marines of the Emperor's Children Legion. Dark Seer's 'Chaos lord Savark Von Andranas, will also be featured 'Lither's Overpowered Mentally ill *cough* sorry... Archon Kh'err'akh'an will appear SniperGhost's Doom Priest Zarkreus Safrion will be featured Patriot398's Brother-Elder Zachariah will be featured NecrusIV's Brother Captain Oberon of the Grey Knights will also be featured All will be in first person it seems, Dark Eldar from Kh'err'akh'an's point of view, Grey Knights from Brother-Captain Oberon's point of view, and The Angels of Aquittance are from Brother-Elder Zachariah's point of view and from Zarkreus Safrion's point of view of the Heralds of Coming Doom Wrath Spearhead. (I think this part should be moved to the talk page..) Prologue: Treachery to Heretics Proximity alarms sounded. I opened my eyes. Someone was coming to my throne at my hour of sleep. They were either brave or foolish. Those who interrupted my sleep were usually turned into semi-sentient life-forms useable only as bullet shields. A shadowy figure was running low bearing a data-slate. A messenger. Presumably more death threats. I recieved them four times a day from insolent Kabals wishing to exercise their authority over mine. "My lord," The figure spoke before I did. He would be punished for his insolence. "Reports of a major Slaaneshi occurrence have come in." Thoughts of torturing the miserable whelp left my mind. This was a chance to strike another blow at Slaanesh, another insult to the one who ruined our majestic Empire. "Really?" I couldn't be sure. Another member of a Kabal could be playing a unamusing hoax. "When did you first receive these reports?" "Ten days ago, milord." The Warrior replied, as I mulled ideas in my mind. "Judging by the number of Daemons in the incursion, the Mon-Keigh defending the world would likely have been overrun within seven of the planet's rotation." This seemed too good to be true. A moment later, I found out it wasn't. "Milord, there is one other thing you may wish to know." My rage began to build. Surely he would ask for souls or something else. "Savark's minion Plesus Lemat is known to be leading the Daemons, however, Savark has not been sighted." I considered the idea. No wonder he had come to me. Few Kabals would dare attack any of Savark's forces, for exaggerated knowledge of what I, Kh'err'akh'an, would reply with. Still, the temptation of the opportunity was too much. "Very well." I spoke, my voice but a dry whisper. "Send for my Dracons. Tomorrow, we will launch our attack." The die was cast. 'Chapter 1:' An Imperial ship translated from warpspace, pink lightning bouncing off its silvered hull. Once the Gellar field had fully dissipated, the ship could be properly seen. It was a Strike Cruiser of the Secretive Grey Knights chapter, humanity's ultimate weapons against the threat of chaos. These Space Marines were sent by Ordo Malleus to neutralise a daemonic incursion on the planet Hormus Prime. The Planet had fallen under the grip of Slaanesh, but not for long. This is Brother-captain Oberon's story... The ship shook slightly as it exited the empryean. It had been a long journey from our headquaters, Titan. But now it was time. I muttered silently prayers of hate towards daemons, and my faith in the God emperor, i finished with a blessing over my force, and over the space marines that we would be aiding. Once finished, I got up and walked away from the chapel. I found the forty other battle-brothers fighting with me in the ships main fuselage chamber. Some sitting down, Discussing battle plans over data slates, some were preparing themselves, annointing oils into their weapons and cleaning their storm bolters. Some of them were still praying like I was before. I saw one of the newest members to the detatchment, Brother Zael, re-reading a copy of the book Liber Daemonica. Every single one of us Grey Knights has a copy of this book sealed within our chestplate, and It wasn't uncommon for us to know the entire book off by heart. This book summarized all of the Imperium's knowledge of how to destoy daemons and their kin, the most important weapon againt the threat of chaos. A servitor walked over to me, it's many back-implanted mechadendrites swaying around like snakes. Kneeling it presented my nemisis force halberd. I picked it up, feeling it in my hand... many a foul daemon skull would it crush today. It was about then the ship had finally stopped its long journey, and was in orbit of Hormus Prime. "Prepare a deep strike, drop pods" I said to the ship's navigator. We all started to prepare ourselves. It was more than likely we would be in action instantly. I energized my halberd, white electric sparks flicked over its surface, and I bound it to my will. I then loaded my arm-mounted psycannon with blessed bolts. Brother Voltar was nearby filling his incinerator's fuel canister with holy oil. Everything of us is a weapon against daemons, from our Nemisis Force Weapons, our psychically touched amunition for our storm bolters, even our armour made it difficult for them to remain in the material realm. I looked around as my brothers, and yelled: "We will expunge the Daemons of Slaanesh with righteous fury! Nothing will be left of their foul essence... For the Emperor!" Joining in, they yelled, "We are the Hammer!" Our chapter warcry. The drop pods doors swung down, we made our way into them. The surrounding chamber started to depressurize, sealing it slowly into a vaccum. As soon as we stapped ourslves in, the doors quickly slammed shut again. I felt a shudder, then came the sound of heavy thrusters and an opeing hatch underneath. The gravity suddenly dissappeared, the pods dropped from the ship, and plummeted towards the surface of the planet. 'Chapter 2:' “This is the place sir. Right as Ryskin predicted it would be”, I said. :“Good Brother-Elder Zachariah. We will wretch this place from the daemons grasp”, the Guardian said :“Indeed, Slaanesh shall not hold a foot of ground here when we are done”, another Brother-Elder said :With the mention of the most hated’s name I felt my fists clench. Oh, how good it will feel plunging my fists deep into one of those horrors again, pummeling in a blind instinctive rage, the kind of righteous rage that cleanses the past of all wrongdoings. Each kick into one of their terrible bodies a vengeance for that kiss and vengeance for Caliban. I looked up at the rest of the crew, our compartment was reserved for the Brother-Elders and the Guardian. The quarter’s were relatively spacious, enough for us to walk the circle or to meditate, covered in blank tans and whites providing an oddly peaceful environment for meditation. On the far side of the room was the door to the rest of the ship with the room opening up immediately on ither side of the doorway to encompass bookshelves which were stacked to the brim with copies of past Brothers’ memoirs and strategems. Several Elders were looking over a map of the planet on the long table that was usually reserved for meals. I was among them, pointing to a location on the map and planning for contact. Behind me sat three Elders in meditation and prayer in front of the shrine to the Lion at the front, in front of a window overlooking the planet. “That settles it”, I said, “Let’s grab our men and let the clans wage war on these abominations.” :“Fide et fortitudine! For the Lion, for the Emperor!”, the Guardian shouted and was replied to was just short of rattling the glass, “Fide et fortitudine! For the Lion, for the Emperor!” The message was translated over the com and the ship shook from the hundred battle-brothers war cry. The Brother’s entered into their Thunderhawks and set about the planet. I tightened my robes, took a deep breath, grabbed my plasma pistol and blade; I watch as energy raced up and down the weapon in blue-silver streaks of lightning before joined clan Milocht aboard our Thunderhawk and set off for planet-side. As the Thunderhawk descended into the atmosphere he felt his muscles tighten and his hearts race. They were here. I heard the growls of my clan grow in volume and several roars of rage. The moment the hatch opened I saw Daemonettes charge the opening. I rushed forth, barely maintaining control, and slit a daemonette into two halves down the middle, slashed another one's head off, and tore a whole in the ranks. I felt a kick in my chest an was knocked back when a claw knocked my sword from my hand. I tackled the beast, throwing it into the ground and spat a wad of acid on its eyes before wrapping my hand around its skull and crushing it. A detachment from the stoic 3rd Brotherhood arrived, the Redeemer skidded to a halt before unleashing the glorious flames of righteousness, scorching a score of daemonettes to ash. I felt the heat on my back as the foul abominations burned alive. A twisted, multi-breasted creatures arose from the ground, hI instinctly charged it immediately, my gauntleted fists breaking bones and sinking into the creatures skin. I was grabbed by the waist by the massive creature and thrown. I lost track of time then, things seemed to go so slowly and so fast all at once. The psychic blow had rendered me helpless on the ground and I could feel chaos calling to me. I got up and loked around, the battle looked long gone but I was without my mates. I could hear the seductive voice in my mind, reminding me of the days spent with daemonettes a long time ago. I glanced around, there was no one and I said, "I am no longer your slave, Slaanesh. You do not own me. I care not for you, by the Lion I am redeemed and you have no Luther to lead me astray this time. I will burn you in the holy light of the Emperor." I started walking where I could feel the lack of warp essense, the powers of Slaanesh burdened my mind, but I knew that the Grey Knights were here and where they are Slaanesh surely will not be. 'Chapter 3:' "I and the Doom Devils strike from the West of the enemy positions, along with Death Bringer Squads Daratha and Salrius. The Grey Knights under Brother-Captain Oberon will strike from the South, and our Brother-Chapter the Angels of Acquittance will strike from the East. Our forces and the forces of the Angels of Acquittance will flank the enemy and drive them against the blades and storm bolters of the Grey Knights." My senior staff nod their heads in agreement. The Tactical Room was spacious and decorated in the style of a High Gothic Cathredral, with the hololithic planning table in the center of the room, which was relatively spacous with book cases filled with ancient tomes on warfare and powers employed by the psykers of our Chapter, the Heralds of Coming Doom. Veteran-Brother Aseralius of Veteran-Sergeant Stromius Agmiah's Doom Inferno Squad declared "Milord we can expect the Grey Knights cooperation, but if our Brother-Chapter starts muttering about the Fallen or self-redemption, they may be trouble in the ranks because of the.... differences in our beliefs." "Don't worry Brother I and the Doom Sayers will maintain spritual order and sort out any squabbles between our Brothers and ourselves." That had been 30 minutes ago, I, Zarkreus Safrion Doom Preist and master of the Heralds of Coming Doom and my Doom Devils were strapped into our modified (to allow entrance with our Doom Packs) drop pod to plunge our driving spear into the flank of the Daemonic Horde and aid our fellow Chapters. I flexed my fingers around Death Singer, my ancient Force Sword and checked Fire Bringer's fuel cell, I could feel the inferno pistol's rage, glowingly hot in my hand and I started to clear my mind and awaken my psychic powers gifted to me by the Doom Angel. I looked at my Doom Devils, Arkiol, Rafius, Dareth, Jaymiah, all of them engaging their psychic hoods and awaking their own psychic might and activating the psy-circuits in their Horror Armour, as did I with my Doom Armour and as they did check my force sword over. As the last of them checked his combi-plasma weapon, an ancient bolt pistol with a small, limited-shot plasma pistol mounted underneath, the ramps start to close up around us and the pod is launched from the bay of the Doom Angel's Wrath Battle Barge and plummeted down towards the surface of the blighted world below, the same event was recurring even now in the ships of our allied Chapters. 'Chapter 4:' We couldn't see anything while plummeting through the atmosphere, but I reached out with my will. On our landing point, Thousands of objects, not humans.. I couldn't see a soul, I felt an overwhelming urge of pain, probably enough to cripple a normal man, and I psychically blocked it out. Daemons...their god's aspect affecting me. Lucky for them super-heavy metal pods were dropping on top of them, and inside them were their worst enemies. I felt a sudden whoosh of thrusters, the g-force jolted upwards as we hit solid ground. I heard the crunch of daemon bones and their unnnatural screams of pain. We had landed. The strap around me flipped off, and the surrounding doors slammed down. The daemonettes around us looked at us with their stares of hunger, and were instantly struck back by our psychic purity and daemonic wards built into our armour and placed under our skin. Even if that wasn't enough, all of us knights unaminously shouted hymns and prayers of hate. Some of the weaker ones were just managing to keep to grips in the material realm. "Justicus Gloriam Anathema..." we sang. "For the Emperor!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, and strided to the group. Raising my halberd i swiped four of them aside, each blow saying a different word of purity, each one delivering pain to the Daemons "Astra!!..." a massive bolt of white lightning jumped from my eyes, and incinerated a daemonette holding the foul icon of Slannesh as a banner. I shot several shots at another daemonette, it's flesh melting, caused the bolts of such purity passing through it's body. I swung my halberd in a wide arc and sliced off the heads of four others. Daemons of Slaanesh possesed less martial skill than other daemons, such as the ones of Khorne, and fell much easier. It was their eerie auras of.... seduction, that I had to ignore. Through the path I cleared I saw a Slaanesh Fiend in the distance, a horrid combination between reptile and insect. I ran up to it, jumping into the air over it, and screaming: "VICTORUM AUT MORTIS!!" My halberd effortlessly slicing it's head in two, I landed on the ground behind it, and heard it's body crashing to the ground. I looked up, and found we were standing on the charred remains of the daemons, the last remains of psychic lightning flickering around us. "No casualties brother, as always." Came the words of Justicar Leodinus. There was a clearing in front of me, as if left out for a meeting. I saw several figures approuching the area. Two space marine captains, and what seemed to be a Dark Eldar. What was he here for? Slaves...? "By the God-Emperor, What is this" I said pushing back the eager Brother Perseus,"Let me handle this brothers!" And I strided towards the gathering. 'Chapter 5:' Brother-Elder Zachariah walked with a slight limp towards the Grey Knights. His cloak was torn and covered in blood. His hood was lifted and a long deep gash ran along his cheek, several of his teeth visible through the flesh. His path crossed that of a Herald of Coming Doom and a Dark Eldar. "Heralds? It is good to see kin...", he trailed off and looked at the Dark Eldar, "Who are you?", looking at the Herald he finished, "and why?" 'Chapter 6:' "Brother-Elder, Captain allow me to introduce myself, I am Doom Priest Zarkreus Safrion, Chapter Master of the Heralds of Coming Doom. And yes it is good to see fellow kin who are not as dogged in their self-redemption for something they didn't do. My forces struck the daemons at our designated targets and routed them." I deliver this report carefully and then I continue "On our way to meet with you, this Xenos came across our path and offered us his assistance, he also seems to be a blank" I state with a pained grimace. "So I thought that I should bring him to see what you two think we should do with him, given the novelty of the situation." Oberon spoke "Interesting a Dark Elder blank on a daemon world who offers his aid, aren't you here to serve your mistress, She-Who-Thirsts or by her more common name, Slaanesh?" I notice that he like me is showing signs of pain, but he is hiding it well, but Xenos was sure to have noticed. "Don't insult me Human! I hate Slaanesh for all it did to the great Elder Empire and do all I can to foil it's plans and slay it's followers!" "I say we kill it, its a Xenos and a Dark Elder he will only try to kill us when our backs are turned or when the daemons are defeated." Spoke the Brother-Elder. "Try it Human and your head will swing from my pole!" "Cool it Brother-Elder" I caution "For the moment I say you can come" Speaks Oberon to the Dark Elder "But be warned you shall stay away from us and if you come to close as to jepordise this mission because your presence disrupts us, then you shall die." 'Chapter 7:' I couldn't keep the sneer off my face if I tried. I spoke now, my voice a sibilant hiss filled with the threat of damnation, "Either way, there will be much blood. My Mandrakes have found a major communication relay due north of this location. Striking out at that location will bring down most communications upon the local continent. It shall be a decisive hit to bring upon their heads, but we shall not take it so easily. It is guarded by a massive fortress built to stand against the heaviest weapons we can bring to bear." I could see the grudging interest upon the face of the Grey Knight, "Oberon", my scouts had named him, and deep seated disgust upon the others, whose emotions were impossible to read. "I cannot take this alone without your assistence. It is a hard way to take so early, but to defeat the Daemons who now inhabit these lands, we must travel into the depths of hell." I saw the look upon the face of the Grey Knight turn to scorn. "And how, my "friend", can we trust you not to lead us into a trap?" "What reason do you have to doubt me?" I was feeling the touches of anger, but my voice was kept at a constant even level. "Your very existence, foul Xeno, is anathema to honesty. Do not presume to be innocent of fault, Eldar, for we know of your pursuits." "No, I cannot deny that we fit your definition of "inhumane", in more ways than one, but you, one of such great knowledge and power should have heard fo Kh'err'akh'an?" Now I was flattering the insolent fool. This could not stand. I watched them as I waited for their reaction. It all now hung in the balance Chapter 8: A bitter anger built up inside me, annoyed at the Xeno's attempts of alliance. I knew all eldar backstabbers, willing to sacrifce millions of other's lives to save a mere handful of their own. But here they were striking a blow against the Chaos God responsible for the destruction of their past empire. Even a servitor would see the obvious option. I then calmly replied: "Fine then Eldar, being that your here for the exact goal my chapter is present for; the destruction of Slaanesh's forces, I will accept this alliance." The sneer dissapeard from the Archon's face, he looked pleased... but then i would feel the same way if i were in his position. "Well then" I said, trying to occupy the other's minds, while I thought of several ways to make sure a betrayal couldn't occur, "What method of taking down the communications tower are we going to use? I say scrap a nice, fair seige and teleport my brothers into the thick of it, while the rest of you can think of your own plans..." - Zarkreus speaks "Don't be foolish you can not afford to assault the stronghold on your own, the casualties would be unacceptable, it would jepordise the mission and what if there is Greater Daemon are you sure you would be able to handle it without support? Chapter 9 At the mention of Slaanesh Brother-Elder Zachariah nearly lurched forward, but held himself. Being told to cool it didn't help the rage that was building. Willing ally or not, this creature was an enemy of the Emperor and it was all he could do to not clench his fists and smite this foul being. At the Doom Herald's acceptance of the alliance and the willingness of the Grey Knight he slowly nodded and softly growled his acceptance. The being expressed his hate for Slaanesh and the overall attitutide of Zachariah changed. He gave a wry smile. "We need to destroy this station or capture it? If it's destruction is what we're after the Strike Cruiser Flaming Reign is well suited to this task and we should not suffer any casualties searching the ruins. After the bombardment is complete, we would be happy to spearhead the search for surviving daemons." At this latest comment the contemptuous sneer was on Kh'err'akh'an's face again. "That method would destroy much it would be worth capturing. The communications will likely have a record of all the messages passing through it. With that information, we could likely pinpoint the location and strength of all Daemons and Chaos worshippers upon this very continent. With this information, victory is assured." What he didn't mention was that he was specifically looking for a certain ancient book. Kh'err'akh'an looked around for support. "He is right as much as I hate to admit it, but whatever we do, we must do it soon. I don't trust this Xenos as far a Gretchin could throw him, but his point is valid." Zarkreus grudgenly admitted. "What do you say Knight?" He said directing the question at Oberon. "The alien is right, we cannot waste any more time. We will have to take this fortress..." Oberon replied. He tightened his fingers around his halberd as he thought to himself, it was more than likely, maybe even certain that this Eldar was planning to backstab us Imperials for his own personal gains.But it was the only way to end this Daemonic threat as soon as possible... walk closer into his trap. "Since us Grey Knights are the most well-equipped to face the daemons, I say we go with my original plan, Me and most of my brothers will teleport into the centre of this strongpoint and hold off any of the Slanneshi onslaught that they can throw at us while you break the defences from the outside. Honestley i dont even care if Fulgrim himself appears... I hold no fear whatsoever against these daemons." He paused for a moment. "I will lead the Doom Devils in to aid you Knight, since we are almost as qualified to fight daemons as you are, the rest of my force shall be led by my Death seer as they storm the walls with our Brothers' aid, while the Dark Elder makes himself 'useful'." Says Zarkreus. Kh'err'akh'an smiled. Things were beginning to go his way. With luck, the mon-keigh would storm a communications tower and unknowingly give him a location he desperately wanted. Now was the time for tactical discussion, though, and he had to chime in. "Our Dark Lances are more than capable of striking any gates down. I say we blast our way inside and I lead the charge through the gates while your Doom Devils storm the walls. What say you?" Kh'err'akh'an questioned Zarkreus. "Hmm..." The Brother-Elder sighed, staring at the map. "We can flank them with an armored spearhead and divert their fire, making your entrance into the fortress that much easier. The Ares and Redeemer will assist you once within the walls while the others maintain fire on any outer defenses; be sure to keep behind them. We can be ready to go within a few hours, provided the Guardian approves." Chapter 10 The thing about daemons is that they are not real. They are not native to this material realm. They virtually serve the same purpose as holithic messages, but instead of light, they are made from the pure form of their god's trait. That is the key to defeat them, as soon as you realise they are just energy beings that are on the wrong side of the material plane, entering via cracks in the wall between this realm and the next, you find that they are not hard to send back. Metal warfare is their most powerful strength, and also their weakness. Even knowing that they are not real will drastically weaken them. Today, we just need to banished them back to where they came from. I was thinking these through while we prepared to deep strike into hell, the bowels of the Fortress. The team set for the deep strike included 20 terminators, Myself, and an extremley rare sight in a grey knights aremy, a dreadnought known as Brother Orpheus. The passage through the warp were now complete, and our personal teleporters were activated. Everything went dark, then with a woosh of blackness and the silent screams of ghosts echoing the endless cavern we entered, silent screams i could hear. Lightning vortexes encircled around me and engulfed us. It all happened in a nanosecond, and we found ourselves at the centre of the Fortress. Our deep strike attack was devastating. The lesser daemons around us were flung back by the sudden appearence of beings of psychic purity. A greater daemon striked forward, seemingly untouched by our wards. We stood our ground and fought hard. Brother Orpheus showed no sign of caution at all, he simply strided foreward with fearless momentum, eager for redemption. He was equipped with nemisis force blades attached to both of his mechanical arms, rising them high he struck them simultaneously into the daemon's head. The Keeper of Secrets was flown back, screeching half in agony, and half in surprise. It wasn't used to feeling pain. Like thousands of times before, I struck down the feinds yelling prayers of hate.The Greater Daemon had recovered from Brother Orpheus's blow, and In anger it decided to kill a less powerful brother, and in one sweeping movement struck down Brother Erecus, the daemon's blade rendering even tactical dreadnought armour useless, and he fell into an eternal coma. Erecus was as good as dead, for none have ever recovered from a slaanesh-related coma. A sudden tide of seething pain overtook me as the daemon glanced at me, i could taste the witness of a million fallen souls behind its eyes, most humans would have instantly fell to the ground. I pushed the feeling away and charged... "Victorum Aut Mortis!!" I yelled, jumping into the air, striking its chest with my halberd, and blasting its face with my psycannon. It gave off an ear pircing, inhuman screech as it lost its grips in the material realm ,I saw it's face melt and burn away into ashes. But it had just enough energy to fling me away, and I was launched several meters through the air and crashed into a wall. I recovered from the blow in just enough time to see a diminishing circle of fire where it was standing. I looked around, we were just managing to keep back the damons. I reached out with my will, looking for Zarkreus's Doom Devil team, but with no need, and they plummeted from the sky via their Doom Packs, and landing with a boom. As the strewn up dust cleared I could see them hacking their Death Blades into the daemons. The closest thing to the dark mirrior of our own chapter had arrived, and the end to this daemonic incursion was was certain. Chapter 11 "On my mark." Brother-Elder Zachariah braced himself against the ground before leveling his bolt rifle at the turret near the top of the fortress. "FIRE!" Twin earth shattering booms could be heard as a full salvo of autocannon rounds fired full into the fortress walls. The ground shook with the weight of the Predator's recoil. Several 'psz' noises abound as lascannons from another Predator and Raider fired in on the walls. The Ares rumbled up and fired its battle cannon and the ground shook and the sky was filled with thunder. "Zachariah, Malachi advance." I took my cue and motioned my squad forwards, pausing to fire at any distant target I could see. I could feel it growling inside my soul. It wouldn't be long. "Shadows, keep an eye on those Emperor damned xenos. That tall arrogant bastard too." The Redeemer plugged the hole in the fortress with its frame, busting down more of the wall as its sponsons squeezed through. I heard a liquid rush then the roar of the cleansing flames. The Ares blasted another opening for itself while the Predators maintained fire support. I clung to the back of the Redeemer, letting it do all the hard work. I felt myself get yanked to the right, the moment I saw it's eyes I was lost. The daemon had odd yellow eyes, almost as if there was a treasure trove of gold in tiny rooms in it's skull somewhere, staring into mine. I headbutted it then it fell on me. Two other of my Angels had seen it and jumped it, the three beating it into oblivion. A large daemon appeared from one of the collapsed buildings, roaring in rage. I charged at it only to have a column of brilliant light near blind me, the heat searing my cloak. I looked up at the pile of ash that once was and glanced up at the Strike Cruiser in low orbit... "Damnit! Captain, how many times have I told you not to do that." That son of a gun was prolly sitting in his chair laughing his ass off. With it desintegrated we stood and rushed back to the Redeemer's position. Brother Zed was jumped by a burnt daemonette, its claw going clear through him. He puked on it, the acid burning its claw off. He ripped out the claw and decapitated it with its own claw. He fell to the ground, "Apothecary!" I cried, "Brother Zed, now!" I leapt over him and charged the nearest daemon in an orgy of violence, ripping daemon after daemon limb from limb. A group of daemonettes fell on us from above, Brother Mikha'al took a claw vertically through his head, his brain matter splattering as his body went limp. I cut through that daemonette with my sword before tackling and biting through another's throat. Daemon blood burned and I hurled to prevent any of it from being a part of me, the mass of bile projected out and left a dark burn mark on the floor. They screamed so loudly it almost overtook me, but the more I lost control, the more the Fury took over. I was incapacitated in my ability to control myself from the scream directly in my ear and ripped its head off and continued to tear through daemons with nothing but my blade and primal rage. A Keeper of Secrets tossed the Redeemer over backwards and took a swipe at our advancing line. I charged, filled with the Fury only our Angels could know. Rushing forwards, power sword in hand I was determine to slaughter this filth. I was withing ten feet when my head was forced into the floor. I rolled instinctively to avoid a blow that never came. "What psykic power has this spawn unleashed on me." I thought as I leapt up to charge. I was a bit miffed when I realized what happened. The Guadian had used my head as a springboard. Even in the Fury he had been jealous of Guardian Fennigan, who had 10 Seeker Skull Medallions, and was itching to get into combat with one. I charged it, fully implanting my skull into its side before ripping it apart fistful by fistful with my left and left deep gashes with my blade in my right. While the Guardian gracefully parried and slashed at the beast, the rest of us tore at it with fist, sword, and point blank bolt shells like a pack of wild dogs tearing apart a carcass. It would be over soon. I heard a crash through one of the walls and heard the deep near maniacal laugh of a Reaper. Yeah, its over. With a swipe the Guardian cut it's head off and it began to lose its hold on reality. I tore chunks of it out even as the bits vanished before they were flung beside me. I hit the floor with a 'clunk!' and searched for more daemon to kill. Even as a Reaper fired into a fleeing group of daemonettes I leapt up and ripped its skull off, digging into it's gut with my boots. I kicked off and landed on a second headbutted it before ripping its essence out of its body. At the end of the combat I was on all fours on a pile of daemon corpses that began to fade from reality, glaring and snarling at the approaching terminator chaplain. My hood was bloodied, singed, and torn and I had a wild, untamed, and furious look in my eyes and my mouth was foaming. My nose flared and I howled at him and looked around for another daemon. The chaplain picked me up by my neck, my swipes bounced off his armor like a lego off a brick wall, I growled as he whispered into my ear,"Reverto ut sanctimonia meus frater. Leo dico vos". I fell to the floor with a moan and rolled to my stomach with my hands holding my head as a migrane quickly came and passed. I tried to rise but stumbled as vertigo took me. One of my brothers caught and held me as I fell backwards. "Brother-Elder, welcome back" I puked. With a moan I replied, "Thanks." I watched Brother Solomon relieve many of the other Angels of the Fury. Some had been effected very little, the Guardian was already on the walls keeping lookout for any other daemons. He called out, "Our brothers in the Grey Knights and Doom Heralds have cleared most of the building, all of what I can see. Praise the Lion!" The next room there was still a battle going on btween our allies and hated foe, we rushed to join them. Chapter 12 As I and my loyal Doom Devils dropped into the fortress, our Doom-Packs blazing, the Grey Knight Terminators were pinned down by hordes of daemons and a number of Keepers of Secrets, led by a mighty Daemon Prince of Slaanesh. We crashed down amongst the foul hordes and with the might of our psychic fury purged hundreads of the foul creatures as my Devils' Death Blades hacked limbs and sheared torsos in two. Lighting crackled though the lenses of our eye pieces and warp fire gouted hungarily from our hands, incinerating dozens of flithy daemons. I beheaded one Daemonette, blocked an attack from another only to cleave it though the sternum, and with a giant swing from Death Singer, my mighty force sword glowing, with multi-coloured flames burning along it's length, eviserated five daemons at once, their hold on reality breaking as Death Singer shredded their essences to nothing. "Milord!" Screamed Rafius in warning, I ducked just in time to feel a massive claw sweep over my head, if it had connected it surely would have decapitated me. I spin round to see my aggressor, the Daemon Prince leding the vile forces here, all around us the other combatents part to avoid us as if to recognise the sacredness of the duel about to take place. The Daemon stood head and shoulderes above my impressive height of 3.2 metres tall and laughed in ectasy, screaming praises to his patron for providing an oppertunity for harvesting the soul of such an opponent. "For the Doom Angel!" I roar, a bolt of pure black lighting of life-energy strikes the Daemon making it stagger for a few seconds, then I charge it, Fire Bringer unleashing its fury on the Daemon punching a glowing hole though it's abdomen, a jet of warp fire burst from my fingers as I attack the Daemon, a psychic scream on my lips making it flounder for a few more seconds. I spin Death Singer in an arc around my head, bringer crashing down the Daemon's sword as his blocks my attack and launches his own furious barrage of blows, I block each and every one easily as the Daemon has lost his focus, enraged by my assault. It then drives a lunge towards my heart that I barely block, damn it's fast and strong, if I didn't beat it in a few minutes, then it would drive me to my knees and kill me. I go on the assualt lobbing storms of psychic energy at the Daemon holding it back, then I start raining blows down upon it, nearly driving it into the floor. I launch blow after blow in swinging arcs and brutal chops, my blade rising in letahl uppercuts and twists, and dropping in sledgehammer blows and slashes. I nick on the arm, cut it on the face and score it along the chest. It screams in pain, but holds out, launching it's own counter attack, beating me back, it is a worthy opponent, but I shall defeat it nonetheless, for I am Zarkreus Safrion, Doom Priest of the my Chapter and Chosen of the Doom Angel! Then as quick as lighting, it hacks at my knee, the plates of my venerable Doom Armour hold, but I am thrown on my face by the impact and unbalance as a result. Just as the Daemon rises it's blade for the killing blow, Oberon blocks it's blade to pushes it back with his fury, standing over me, allowing me to regain my feet, but suddenly the Daemon launches a blast of psychic energy, I manage to protect myself with a psychic shield, Oberon is less fortunete and is thrown off his feet by the blast and knocked unconsious. Full of hate and fury at the insult and heresy of attacking two of the Emperor's heroes and defiling His worlds, I lauche myself at the Daemon a cry of hatread issuing from my vox grille, I swing Death Singer, it's length glowing brightly, charged with my will like none before, the holy blade slams into the Daemon, hacking though it's arm and driving it on it's knees. A burst of torrent of life-energy smashes into the Daemon from my fingertips, I walk towards it and plant my hands on the sides of it's hidious face. The Daemon roars in agony as the circuit is complete, the life-energy electrocuting it and coursing though it's unholy body, destroying it's essence and it gives one last screetch of pain and ectasy as I banish it back to the warp as it's grip on reality wavers, then breaks. Just then the Death Bringers burst though the gates, knocking them off their hinges and with litanies om their lips, decimated hundreads of traitors and daemons with punishing volleys from their storm bolters and thunder hammers and death blades crushing and slicing foes from existance, their sacred terminator armour shrugging off blows which would have felled ordinary men dozens of times over. Chapter 13 I walked away, an ugly sneer distorting my face to where my personal Raider hovered. These mon-keigh, the ones called the "Adeptus Astartes" never failed to unendear themselves to me. In a smooth movement like rippling water, I grasped one of the fins and vaulted myself just behind the one crewing the Disintegrator, dodging the spikes as I did so. My Incubi stood unsmiling behind their masks, for I had done such more times than many of them would, or could, count. "Time to go," I said, the pilot already ready for this eventuality, "quickly." The scream of the engines drowned out his reply, and I ignored it in any case. As we flew, the wind flapped my cloak out behind me, rustling and whispering like the secrets hidden from mortal ears. A small point appeared ahead, growing larger before it turned into the Fortress. Above, black dots fell from the sky like rain, accompanied by ghostly wails. I knew the rest of my Kabal was launching themselves down in Raiders, or on pinions as black as the darkest night in history. "All units equipped with Dark Lances, form up behind me and fire on my command at the gates. All Wyches, remain in your Raiders until the gates are down, and follow me into the slaughter." My orders were clear, and carried the threat of endless torture to any who disobeyed. Flurries of movement were visible on the walls, but they were not my problem. My Raiders and Ravagers had already moved into position, the Night Shields the carried protecting them from discovery. "Open fire." Two words that unleashed hell. Dozens of bolts of darkness spewed out of the vehicles and the Warriors, colliding with the gates in unison. As they smashed apart into nothing more than slivers of shrapnel, I activated my Shadow Field Generator and charged forth, the Wyches and my Incubi following. The gates were smashed beyond recognition, and they had appeared to have taken out some of Chaos' light transport vehicles. The gateway was filled with black smoke, with fires visible occationally. A light shower of rounds came from the smoke, but it was clear I had taken them unprepared. I could almost taste an early victory. Chapter 14 Just as Kh'err'akh'an's fleet stormed through the crumbling gate, the desperate rush to a defence carried out by the daemons had stopped, all around me black smoke rose and reddish-white fire flickered, replacing the shadows previously cast by the dead bodies of the daemonic. The only remaining were cut down by the entering dark eldar, or had dissapeared. But there was no time to celebrate, speed of action is what makes us Grey Knights so successful against the minions of chaos.